Princess Revolution
by seyusu
Summary: It's the school year after the U-17 camp and the arrival of OC Marui Yuuki, younger sibling of Rikkaidai's Marui Bunta, as a freshman 'super rookie' shakes up the middle school tennis scene again, Echizen Ryoma style. Features both OCs & non OCs.
1. Rumors

**[Princess Revolution]**

_Echizen Ryoma's second year at Seishin Gakuen starts after his participation at the U-17 camp with other skillful middle school students. With the exodus of a large amount of adept 3rd year students due to graduation, what lies ahead for the future of Japan's middle schools?_

**[Chapter 1 - Rumors]**

It was a beautiful April morning during the first day of his 2nd year at middle school for Echizen Ryoma. His short black hair was neatly combed by his cousin, Meiko, who wanted Ryoma to look as nice as he could for his return to school. However, Ryoma's mind was not thinking about seeing his friends again, or starting new classes- his mind was worrying about the Seigaku tennis club, the defending team for the Middle School Nationals. He whispered to himself. "We need some miracle players to show up and fill in the slots the graduated senpais left for us." When Ryoma reached the school's front gates, he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"YOO, ECHIZEN!" screamed a tall 3rd year student with violet black hair in a yellow tee-shirt as he waved towards Ryoma. Momoshiro Takeshi high fived Ryoma as they walked into the school grounds. "You're going to be late for morning practice!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

Ryoma's eyebrow rose up. "Morning practice? Kaidoh-senpai-buchou did not even see the new players yet- the regular ranking matches haven not even been planned." Kaidoh Kaoru was the 3rd year captain of Seigaku's tennis club, a regular on the Nationally winning team from last year along with Echizen Ryoma and Momoshiro Takeshi. Kaidoh's nickname was 'Viper.' "Why is there practice already?" Ryoma asked.

Momoshiro laughed. "Not sure why, I bet you there will be some awesome rookies- I read in a tennis magazine that apparently the year below your year is rumored to be filled with many super rookies on par with, some even better, than the 'Super Rookie of the West, and East'!"

Ryoma's eyebrow rose even more. While his friend and fellow tennis player from Osaka's Shitenhoji, Toyoma Kintaro was known as the freshman breaking Kansai headings as the 'Super Rookie of the West,' the 'Super Rookie of the East' referred to Ryoma, who dominated the headings in the Kanto region. Momoshiro was poking playfully at Ryoma's ego, a characteristic equally as famous as the two Super Rookie titles, but Ryoma found it hard to believe that anyone could play as well as he did as a 1st year. Momoshiro dragged the reluctant Ryoma into the Seigaku tennis courts.

"Ohhhhh, I see some new faces!" Momoshiro exclaimed as he pulled the reluctant Ryoma towards the tennis courts. There was a group of approximately fifty new freshmen in the courts- an increase most likely due to the popularity the school gained because of their victory at the Nationals the year before. "Swing harder!" Momoshiro continued, directing his attention to those new members swinging their rackets at practice.

"Wow, even though Momo-chan-senpai is not captain, he is still screaming a lot," responded Kachiro Katou, 2nd year friends with Ryoma. He had grown since his 1st year in both height and tennis skills.

"Quiet down," hissed a familiar voice. Ryoma and Momoshiro turned to that direction and saw Kaidoh in a red bandanna, with a strict and stern face on as usual. "Ten laps around the court!"

"Yes sir!" replied Kachiro nervously as he ran out and started his laps. Kaidoh turned around to see Ryoma and Momoshiro enter the tennis courts. "You're late," Kaidoh hissed. He then looked at the new 1st years and made a loud and clear announcement. "Everyone, this is your Vice Captain, 3rd year Momoshiro Takeshi. With him- this shorty is Echizen Ryoma, 2nd year. Show up late like them, and you will risk your chances of making it as a regular."

"Viper, calm down," Momoshiro joked as he saw many frightened faces from the new students, "You will scare away all the 1st years."

"Momo-chan-senpai, I think Kaidoh-senpai-buchou is setting a strict first day as an example of how Seigaku will be serious this year in defending our position!" exclaimed Satoshi Horio, another 2nd year with three years of tennis experience, but zero years of accomplishments. Horio was friends with Ryoma and Kachirou as well, and together with Mizuno Katsuo, another 2nd year, Horio, Kachiro, and Mizuno returned with the goal to make it as regulars this year.

"Exactly," Kaidoh warned, nodding at Horio who then smiled in response to his captain. "If we are too nice from the start, we will have issues later in finding decent students. Super rookies like Echizen or Shitenhoji's Kintaro do not come often."

"Normally, there is a 1% chance for a super rookie to show up," explained a knowledgeable voice by the door. Everyone turned around and saw a tall, short blacked hair individual with thick black rimmed glasses. Next to him was another fairly tall but red haired person, but the red head looked a lot more excited and energetic compared to the black haired one. They were Seigaku's recent 3rd year graduates- Inui Sadaharu, the data tennis genius, and Kikimaru Eiji, one of Seigaku's Golden Pair members that specialize in acrobatic tennis.

"Inui-senpai! Eiji-senpai!" yelled Momoshiro joyfully as Inui and Eiji walked towards their old teammates. "What are you old boys doing back here?"

Eiji gave Ryoma, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh a huge hug while the other tennis club members speculated. Arai Masashi, a 3rd year non-regular, waved to Inui while sitting down watching some 1st years, and Inui smiled back. "Inui and I wanted to see how things were going on the first day of school and Inui had something very important to tell you three!"

"Important?" Ryoma asked curiously, noticing Inui's nervous and worried face. "Does it have anything to do with the group of 'super rookies' rumored to be within the new pool of 1st years?"

Realizing that it was going to be a long and detailed discussion, Kaidoh announce to the freshman, "Free practice today, but make sure you submit an application form by tomorrow afternoon. This goes for non 1st years as well. Please give it to either me, Momoshiro, or Echizen," Kaidoh announced. "If you are ready with them now, please give it to your senpai, Arai." With the mention of his name, Arai jolted to his feet. "Yes Kaidoh-buchou!" replied Arai excitedly.

Inui smiled at Kaidoh's leadership skills. Then his face darkened once again. "Right on track- chance that Echizen would realize it before I said a word: 120%." He pulled out his tennis data book and looked at each of the remaining regular's eyes for a few seconds. "Do you remember Marui Bunta from Rikkaidai?" he asked.

"Marui-senpai?" asked Momoshiro curiously. "The sweet tooth pink headed guy who played doubles with Jackal? What does he have to do with the super rookies?"

"Yup, that's the one!" replied Eiji, who seemed to not know what was going on as well.

"There are approximately five new super rookies in the Kanto area, four if we want to be technical, which I will explain later," Inui warned. "With the graduation of Rikkaidai's Three Monsters of Yukimura, Sanada, and Renji, the three people expect to fill in those empty titles are the three younger triplet siblings of Marui Bunta- the top three super rookies of Kanto."

Kaidoh, Momoshiro, and Eiji were shocked. "Ehhh, Marui has three younger siblings! Super rookies? I never heard of them!" Eiji exclaimed. Ryoma sighed.

"Neither have I until a few months ago," Inui confessed while flipping through his book. "While Marui Bunta grew up Kanagawa, his three triplet siblings trained in America, much like Echizen. They only moved back to Japan half a year ago."

"Marui Bunta's kid sibling, why are they considered the top three super rookies of Kanto?" Kaidoh asked. "And isn't it only a rumor that they are really good?"

Inui pushed his glasses up. "Oldest of the three: Marui Yuusuke. He made a name for himself at the European Junior, similar to Atobe Keigo. He is expected to be equal to or better than Sanada as a singles player, but is apparently a very skillful doubles player as well. His playing style has been compared to a mix between the aggressive Sanada, and the defensive Jackal." Ryoma sighed again, and Inui noticed it. "Do you know him, Echizen?" Inui asked.

Ryoma frowned. "Not really." His senpais laughed. Ryoma was known for not remember people he met. This was not the case, however. "I never meet him in person, but my old man said if I ever met him, a match between me and Marui Yuusuke would be worth watching," Ryoma confessed.

"Ehhh! Samurai Nanjiro approves of this Marui Yuusuke!" exclaimed Momoshiro. "Is he all that good then?" he asked Inui.

Inui frowned and replied, "Yes. Marui Yuusuke is nicknamed 'The Heir' to not only Sanada's 'Emperor' title, but also his skills and aura. And not only that, the two other siblings are impressive as well."

"How scary," Eiji commented. Inui flipped threw his notebook again. "Middle triplet: Marui Yuuki, nicknamed 'Princess' due to his feminine face. Not much known about him, but he was rumored to be near the level of 'The Child of God- demi human' Yukimura's play though he is able to play like Niou the trickster as well. Yuuki is also the closest to the playing style of Bunta. When playing doubles, his partner is always Yuusuke, and they are known as the 'Devil Pair'- meaning one wished they never had to face the Marui siblings."

"What is this nonsense," Kaidoh hissed. "They can't be all that great." he continued with disbelief.

"Unfortunately, this is all accurate data," Inui replied. "Youngest triplet and only girl: Marui Yuna. The original 'Princess,' title was given to Yuuki because her older brother outplayed Yuna. Because tennis teams are not co-ed, there are only technically four new super rookies in Kanto- with Marui Yuusuke and Marui Yuuki standing at number one and number two respectively. However, Marui Yuna is ranked number three within those top five super rookies. She plays with data tennis on par with Renji's, but is also similar to Yagyuu. Her nickname is 'Noble Lady,' because of her attitude similar to Yagyuu's and her etiquette."

"If they are going to join Rikkai, it would be like the Three Monsters and the other senpais- Yagyuu, Niou, Jackal, and Bunta, didn't leave at all," Momoshiro cried. "I bet Kirihara has his hands full right now," he laughed.

"Well, well, you guys seem to know a lot about me and my onii-sans," said a loud and clear beautiful voice by the entrance of the tennis courts. The regulars and last year's regulars turned around and saw a beautiful girl with long pink hair and violet eyes. Her skin was light and was about Ryoma's height- not that tall, but an average height for a middle school girl. She was in a green Seigaku girl's school uniform. "Noble Lady, Marui Yuna at your service!" she said happily with a smile on.

Behind Marui Yuna stood another pink haired violet eyed individual, a bit taller than Yuna. This one, however, tied his medium length hair to his side in a ponytail- he was chewing green bubble gum and in the black male Seigaku uniform. "And this is Yuuki," Yuna explained to the shocked Seigaku regulars in a cheeky tone. "Nice to meet you, senpais. Please treat us well."

**[Chapter 1 - Rumors: END]**

_well, it's my first time at fanfic... and wowowowowow, i really had a lot of fun writing this (:_

_i had this idea while i was rewatching prince of tennis a few days ago... i loved marui bunta's character so i decided i wanted to write about what happened to the successors of the tennis club after the 3rd year graduated._

_i hope you enjoyed this- please stay tune for the next chapter!_


	2. Arrival

**[Princess Revolution]**

_With the arrival of Marui Yuuki and Marui Yuna- 'The Princess' and 'The Noble Lady,' what will the gossiping Seigaku regulars do? And elsewhere at Rikkaidai, a 1st year stirs up the courts…_

**[Chapter 2 - Arrival]**

The Seigaku regulars stared at the two new arrivals standing by the tennis court's gate. Marui Bunta's two younger triple siblings- Marui Yuuki and Marui Yuna stood at the door.

Yuuki stood at 5'1", an inch taller than his younger sister Yuna. Because Ryoma grew a little bit the past year, he and Yuuki were equal in height. His luscious medium length hair was put up in a side ponytail and his violet eyes glistened in the sun, giving off a similar vibe as the past captain of Rikkaidai, Yukimura Seiichi did though he was in a regular black Seigaku school uniform. Yuna, on the other hand, stood at 5'0", Ryoma's height last year. Though Yuna was not that tall, her legs seemed to stretch on, endlessly. She looked awe-striking in her green Seigaku school uniform, which also placed emphasis on her never ending legs. Both were gorgeous- despite the older sibling, Yuuki, being a male.

"Beautiful," whispered Ryuzaki Sakuno, a 2nd year girl's tennis club member with an obvious crush on Ryoma. She had just arrived to morning practice to cheer on Ryoma and the other members. "They're so pretty…" she whispered as she stared at the Marui siblings by the door. Everyone on the boy's tennis club nodded as the two siblings walked towards the regulars. Arai stepped up.

"Outsiders are not allowed in here," he hissed. Arai was referring to how non-Seigaku students were not permitted onto school grounds without permission.

Yuuki smirked. "Sorry, but can't you see that we are students here?" He pointed at his own black Seigaku school uniform while replying, and then at his sister's green one. Arai turned bright red. "Oh…" he whispered, embarrassed. He caught his breathe, and then said, "Well, what are you non tennis club members doing?"

"I'm here to accompany Yuuki- he said he wanted to sign up for the tennis team," Yuna replied, shocking everyone.

"Ehh?" yelled Eiji, who seemed the most confused out of the group. "Why not Rikkaidai? Your onii-san—Bunta went there!"

+Scene Change+

Meanwhile, at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, the sun was shining hard on the tennis courts. A few hours prior, a 3rd year had challenged a 1st year to a match. 3rd year Kirihara Akaya, the returning regular and captain of the Rikkaidai National level tennis team walked slowly towards the courts, accompanied by recently graduated regular, Niou Masaharu the 'Trickster.'

"I heard from a kouhai that there's some intense match going on between a 1st year and a 3rd year," Kirihara said to his senpai.

"Hm, a 1st year vs. a 3rd year… brings back memories," Niou replied as he looked at Kirihara. Kirihara blushed- Niou was reminding Kirihara about their experience when Kirihara first entered the school. He had challenged Rikkaidai's 'Big Three'- Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichirou, and Yukimura Seiichi on his first day, and was utterly defeated. He had not been able to challenge the three demons of Rikkaidai again because of graduation, and other events. Now, hearing about this duel, both Niou and Kirihara himself was taken back to the time Kirihara challenged his senpais, two years ago.

Kirihara and Niou made their way towards the tennis courts. When they arrived, they saw the 3rd year Ohguchi Jun kneeling on the ground in front of a pink haired 5'3" individual in his regular Rikkaidai school uniform. Kirihara smiled and yelled out, "Oi, Marui-senpai!"

The winner the match against Ohguchi, the pink haired individual on the court, turned around towards Kirihara. Instead of being Marui Bunta, the fun loving sweet tooth senpai Kirihara knew of, it was someone different, yet very similar.

"Ehhh," Niou whispered. The mysterious boy laughed as he saw Niou's surprised face. "Yuusuke!" Niou laughed as he ran towards the boy giving him a huge hug, which the boy returned. "Where is Yuuki?" Niou asked curiously.

"Who is this?" Kirihara asked as he walked towards the court, interrupting Niou. With the appearance of the captain, everyone on the tennis team greeted him with a bow. "Everyone, please continue whatever you were doing. I will make the opening speech later," Kirihara announced.

"This is Marui Yuusuke, Bunta's younger brother," Niou said as he released Yuusuke, who noticed that Niou had placed a 'kick me' sign on his back while they were hugging. "Puri."

"Nice to meet you, captain," Yuusuke said as he smiled at Kirihara, who was surprised that Bunta had a younger brother. "Please take care of me."

Kirihara smiled. "Well well, I never knew Marui-senpai had such a scary younger brother who could beat 3rd year students as a 1st year," he admitted. "Are you planning to join our regular line up?"

Yuusuke's eyes glistened. "Yes, I really much would like to," he replied. Yuusuke looked back at Niou and said, "Oh, Yuuki is not here. Neither is Yuna."

"What?" yelled Niou. "Where are they then?"

"Who are Yuuki and Yuna?" Kirihara asked, interrupting the answer Yuusuke was about to give Niou.

"They're my younger siblings- we're triplets, and all tennis players," Yuusuke answered, shocking Kirihara even more.

"Triplets," Kirihara said. "How interesting. Are any of you three as good as Marui-senpai?"

Niou smiled. "The word is that those three would have been the new 'Big Three'- except not really Yuna since she is a girl," Niou said. With the mention of the 'Big Three,' Kirihara smiled and was about to say something, but Niou interrupted. "If Yuuki isn't here… where is he?" Niou asked.

"Yuuki applied to Seigaku because he wanted to challenge me on the official courts. Yuna went to accompany him- Bunta-onii was so angry when they told him about it," Yuusuke continued, shocking both Kirihara and Niou, but more the latter.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" Niou screamed.

**[Chapter 2 – Arrival: END]**

_so i just realized how many typos I had in the first chapter… the reason behind it is because i recently got a new laptop and i have been using pcs for my WHOLE LIFE, so the laptop keyboard is kiillling me but since i will be using it in college, i am trying my hardest to get used to this keyboard._

_i hope you enjoyed this chapter :3_

_short, yes, but kind of informative!_

_i will be taking suggestions for who you guys want Marui Yuna to end up with (or have a crush on, or have the person like her… etc.)- i was thinking about either Yanagi Renji or Yagyuu Hiroshi- the two guys she was the successor of (:_

_vote by leaving a comment!_


	3. Monster

**[Princess Revolution]**

_Niou's relationship with the Marui triplets are revealed? Kintaro and Shiraishi spot someone on T.V.? And meanwhile, a match fuels up at Seigaku's tennis courts..._

**[Chapter 3 – Monster]**

The entire Rikkaidai courts turned their attention towards the recent middle school graduate, Niou Masaharu. Niou had just screamed "WHAT!" loud enough to stop the practice Kirihara Akaya instructed the tennis team to perform.

"Niou, why are you screaming," Kirihara asked. Niou was having a fit- he was sweating like crazy though he was not here for any Sanada style killing training, and his ears were turning bright pink.

"Yuuki is at Seigaku to officially face you? What the heck is that kid thinking?" Niou yelled frantically. "That is crazy… I am heading to Seigaku right now!" Niou ran off the tennis courts as everyone stared at him.

Kirihara sighed as he stared at his senpai running out of the tennis court gates like a maniac. "He does remember that Tokyo is an hour away, right?" Yuusuke giggled in response. "What is so important about that Yuuki anyways?" Kirihara asked, curious of why his senpai would be driven nuts.

Yuusuke grinned. "Niou-senpai knew the three of us before we moved to America. He had always been like a second older brother to us and he cared for Yuuki a lot," he replied to Kirihara, who nodded after understanding.

"Everyone, please continue practice. We will gather around five minutes for my announcements," Kirihara announced to his tennis club.

"Yes sir!"

**+Scene Change+**

"Yuuki is a monster," Yuna announced to the Seigaku regulars after she finished explaining why they were at Seigaku. "When Yuuki is off of the tennis courts, he is very refined, polite, quiet, and gentle, but the moment he steps into the courts, you will wish you have never met him."

Eiji laughed. "Sounds a bit like Taka-san!"

"Heh, maybe," Yuuki replied with a gentle smile. "Would the strongest player in the team please play a friendly match with me?" The tone in his voice sounded sweet at first- like a true princess, but the smile on his face said otherwise. It was that creepy sadistic smile the recent Seigaku regular, tensai Fuji Shusuke had whenever he was about to do something scary.

"How cocky," Kaidoh replied as he grabbed his racket and stared Yuuki down, signaling him to walk to a court for a match. Yuuki got the signal and took walked towards the court as well.

"Ready to play?" asked a voice coming from Kaidoh's position. Ryoma was standing opposite of Yuuki with a ball and racket, ready to play.

"Echizen," Kaidoh hissed. "Get off the courts."

"But buchou, I should be the one to crush this guy," Ryoma replied. "I mean, I am the strongest player." With that, Ryoma served at Yuuki, who was already in position. The match started, and Kaidoh could not do anything about it. "We can call the points ourselves," Ryoma added.

"He has not changed at all, has he? Just like at the U-17 camp, and just like every other time- that silly ochibi!" Eiji commented, laughing at Ryoma. Momoshiro and Inui nodded, followed by a frown from the reluctant Kaidoh, who could not stop his rowdy second year superstar, even if he wanted to.

Yuuki returned Ryoma's serve with ease.

"Not bad," Ryoma yelled returning the ball. He looked at Yuuki's face which seemed expressionless. Yuuki ran towards the net and hit the ball back with a volley. Ryoma ran towards the net as well, jumping into a slide.

"Drive B!" Momoshiro yelled happily as Ryoma returned Yuuki's shot with a Drive B. Suddenly, there was a large white light coming from Yuuki's side of the court. Momoshiro and everyone else covered their eyes against that light. A few seconds later, there was also a loud slamming sound. Everyone opened their eyes and stared at Echizen's side of the court, where the tennis ball Yuuki returned lay inside the boundary line, but heavily indented into the ground.

"What the…" whispered Ryoma as he looked awed at the engraved ball on the ground. He turned over and saw Yuuki giving off the scary smile again, standing in a pose that reminded him of the ending pose of the ballet move: arabesque, where the right leg stood solo in a straight balance with the right hip turned upward and whiles the left leg was perpendicular to the ground.

"That's ballet tennis- something I created and mastered but Yuuki can copy," Yuna announced slyly as the other spectators gazed at the dent, awestricken. "That was the Arabesque Dream- and a very nice form of it, that trickster," she continued.

"What a monster," Momoshiro announced. Everyone nodded in agreement, but Yuna laughed it off.

"Ballet tennis?" Eiji asked curiously. "That is like my special acrobatic tennis right?"

Yuna nodded and replied, "I guess so. Ballet is a wonderful dance- because of the many beautiful and powerful positions that dance has, I am able to incorporate it into my playing style of tennis after analyzing not only tennis players with high flexibilities, but also professional ballerinas."

"Ah, so you modified your form of data tennis to not be much about calculations during the game, but more on learning flexibility and incorporating ballet styles into tennis," Inui replied as he took notes.

Yuna giggled. "I was trained to be able to do both at the same time- calculations and incorporation. Yuuki can only the incorporation, but that is still pretty good."

**+Scene Change+**

"Shiraiiiiiiiishi, I want some takoyaki!" yelled Toyoma Kintaro, a 2nd year tennis player at Shitenhoji middle school in Osaka. Kintaro was cutting his first day of school and somehow convinced the recent graduated captain of Shitenhoji's tennis club, Shiraishi Kuranosuke to accompany him to downtown Osaka.

"Kintaro, why did you skip school again," Shiraishi asked with a stern voice.

"It is because I did not want to see Zaizen yet," Kintaro replied. Zaizen Hikaru was a 3rd year in Shitenhoji's tennis club, and current captain. "I don't want to train just yet… and I was craving takoyaki!"

Shiraishi frowned. "Only this time, Kintaro. You can't skip all the time… besides, aren't you failing the five most important subjects in school?"

"Five most important subjects?" Kintaro asked. He seemed to not understand what Shiraishi was talking about.

"Japanese, math, science, social studies, and English," Shiraishi said bluntly as he spotted a takoyaki stand. He signaled Kintaro and they walked towards it

"Meh, isn't it okay if I am only good P.E.?" Kintaro asked. "Those other subjects won't help me beat Koshimae!"

"Kintaro, I'll treat you to takoyaki today if you promise that you won't cut anymore and try your hardest in school," Shiraishi replied. "Tennis is important, but you need to not fail middle school!"

"Free takoyaki? Yaaaaay!" Kintaro yelled as they walked towards stand. There was a mini television playing a rerun clip from last year's Euro Junior competition. It was the final round of and there was a boy with short hot pink hair, who just hit a perfect 'Super Rising' shot against his opponent's smash. "Hey Shiraiiishi, doesn't this guy on the screen look familiar?" Kintaro asked Shiraishi after Shiraishi ordered two plates of takoyaki.

"Hmmm," he replied as he stared at the screen. "Looks like that guy from Rikkaidai last year at the Nationals." The boy in the screen got his last point and the umpire yelled: _Game set and match- Marui Yuusuke 5 games to 0._

"Marui… Yuusuke. Not Marui Bunta from Rikkai. Do you think they're related, Shiraiiiiiiishi?" Kintaro asked, staring at the screen.

"Not sure, but do you see his facial expression?" Shiraishi replied. He pointed at Yuusuke's face, which was focused on in the television screen. Yuusuke's expression was giving off an aura of murder. His violet eyes seemed to be on fire while he was smirking at his losing opponent. "How scary," Shiraishi giggled. "If he comes to Japan from Europe, he'll probably be a middle school student so you might get to play him!"

"He doesn't look that good," Kintaro noted. "Not on me and Koshimae's level- he just has that scary look going on for him. My Super Ultra Great Delicious Mountain Storm would beat him up!"

"Hmm, I sure hope so," Shiraishi replied, blushing a bit. "If he was girl, this Marui Yuusuke person would be really pretty."

"Ehhh, so that is Shiraishi's type!" Kintaro yelled, making fun of his senpai.

**+Scene Change+**

"Game Marui 4 games to 1," announced the umpire of Ryoma and Yuuki's match.

"I can't believe ochibi is losing," Eiji announced.

"That guy is a demon," Momoshiro continued.

"Fshuuu," Kaidoh hissed.

It was Ryoma's turn to serve. He was about to hit twist when he was interrupted by a loud but stern voice. "What are you guys doing?" Everyone turned around to that direction and saw an angry old lady in pink- Coach Ryuzaki. "First day of school- Kaidoh, you're being too lenient. Stop this right now or the deans will have my head for making you late!" she yelled.

Kaidoh nodded. "This stops right here," he announced to Ryoma and Yuuki who both frowned. In a louder voice, he yelled, "Everyone, morning practice is over. Please meet back here during lunchtime." Everyone nodded and bowed to the buchou. Ryoma and Yuuki were still both on the courts though. "Echizen and the new kid- get of the courts or I will reject you both from the team," Kaidoh announced sternly. With the threat of the regular spots at risk, Ryoma left the courts, glaring at Yuuki who seemed to become a bit emotionless again.

Yuna ran towards the courts, but was beaten by a tall individual with silver hair that jolted passed her and towards Yuuki. "Niou!" Yuna yelled, seeing the recent Rikkai graduate tackling the frozen figure.

"Niou Masaharu, the Trickster has arrived," Inui noted. "What an interesting turn of events, but good data."

Niou pulled Yuuki off of the courts. When he resisted, Niou picked Yuuki up in a princess carry style. Sakuno blushed and said, "Yuuki is so pretty, and Niou is so handsome… they look like newlyweds in that position."

Niou walked over to Coach Ryuzaki and apologized. "Sorry if Yuuki caused any problems. I'll take full responsibility," he said to the Coach, who nodded with acceptance.

"Doesn't it seem like Niou is talking to a parent after he knocked some girl up?" Momoshiro replied, laughing at his own comment.

"Don't say things like that!" Eiji yelled. "But it is strange to see Niou here like this."

"It's not strange. It's because Niou is like an older brother to us," Yuna replied as she rushed towards her older brother and Niou, who were heading out of the tennis courts. She turned around and said to regulars and Inui and Eiji, "We'll see you guys later- probably gonna take this day off. Just get ready to add Yuuki to the regular slots."

Ryoma made his way back to the group of regulars and his senpais. "That person will become troublesome in the interschool rankings," he announced, shocking everyone. "He reminds me of a monster beneath his surface," Ryoma continued.

"Who said I'm adding that brat to them?" Kaidoh hissed.

"He might be cocky, but he somewhat reminds me of Echizen last year," Momoshiro pointed out.

"He might be a little hard to handle though," Inui noted.

"But, we need strong players because we are the defending team," Eiji replied.

"Ermm, Ryoma, we're gonna be late for the opening ceremony."

Sakuno was pulling onto Ryoma's sleeve. The school' clock read 8:03. The opening ceremony starts at 8:05, and the school had a new policy to not let anyone late inside the opening ceremony.

"Oh crap!" Momoshiro yelled as he raced out of the courts, followed by Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Don't they remember that only 1st years need to be there on time- 2nd and 3rd years have a special entrance… and we have an even special one because we got Nationals last year," Kaidoh yelled. It was too late- those three were already far out of sight.

"As silly as ever," Eiji laughed.

"We should be leaving now," Inui noted. "Good luck this year, Kaidoh."

"Thanks."

**[Chapter 3 – Monster: END]**

this is a few days late QQ; i started watching the drama 'Atashinchi no Danshi' and i got really really distracted ;c

I'M SO SORRY!

i'll try to release another chapter by the end of the weak!

also, since it is my first time on fanfic, i wasn't sure how to check subscribers. and since i barely check my email i was delightfully surprised when i had gotten so many mails regarding people that signed on for alerts for 'Princess Revolution.' Thank you everyone T_T3


	4. Reunion

**[Princess Revolution]**

_Niou is reunited with Yuuki and Yuna, only to be faced with anger. Kintaro announces his master plan to Shiraishi! And Kaidoh makes a speech at the opening ceremony, drawing attention from new faces._

**[Chapter 4 – Reunion]**

"Niou-senpai, everyone is staring at us."

It was quite a sight to see Rikkai's Trickster carrying Marui Yuuki princess style through the streets of Tokyo, with Marui Yuna following along carrying not only her own bag, but also Yuuki's bag. Niou had just dragged Yuuki- literally, out of the Seigaku tennis courts where she was causing a stir and Yuna kept making comments about how awkward their situation was.

"Niou-senpai, you already know that we transferred to Seigaku, no?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand!"

"It's Yuusuke's fault." Yuuki whispered.

"What?" Niou replied.

Yuuki went silent and started pouting his lips. When Niou looked at him, Yuuki turned his face to another direction.

"Yuuki doesn't want to talk about it, and it's not my right to tell you about it either- but it really is Yuusuke's fault," Yuna replied. "I'm only at Seigaku to make sure Yuuki doesn't get into trouble- plus I heard they have a really good volleyball team there."

"Volleyball at Seigaku? Don't tell me you're stopping tennis because of that…" Niou replied. "Let's go to a park bench so I can put Yuuki down."

"Why do you care, anyways?" Yuna asked as she followed Niou, who was walking in the direction of the street tennis courts.

"Because you three are very important to me," Niou answered, walking up the steps.

"It's your fault as well!" Yuna yelled as she glared at Niou. When they reached the top of the stairs where the courts were, it was empty because everyone was at their respective school's opening ceremony.

"That was three years ago. That cannot have anything to do with whatever you two are planning right now," Niou replied with regret as he placed Yuuki down onto a bench.

"It has everything to do with what is going on," Yuna hissed back. "It is your fault that Yuuki-"

Yuna was interrupted by Yuuki who placed his hand over Yuna's mouth. Yuuki's expression was cold and lonely- he did not want his younger sister to finish that sentence. Yuuki turned towards Niou.

"It's been a while, Haru," Yuuki whispered, staring at Niou. Yuuki's violet eyes were as sharp as knives.

"Yeah it has, Yuuki," Niou replied, noticing the anger in his eyes. "About what happened three years ago-"

This time, it was Yuna who placed her hand over Niou's mouth.

"Save your excuses," she warned Niou. "This is the first time you see us since what happened three year ago. I don't want to hear whatever justification you might have for that terrible trick you pulled on Yuuki back then. Yuuki has always been shy- Yuusuke and I had always been the more outgoing ones, but it is your fault that Yuuki has become what he is today- I mean, did you SEE how he was against Echizen Ryoma?," Yuna hissed.

Niou had arrived to Seigaku before Coach Ryuzaki ended the game. He was able to watch at least two games in the match between Echizen Ryoma and Yuuki- but he stayed hidden in the bushes because he was not sure what was going on. However, the Trickster was caught by the ever analytic and sharp mouthed Yuna, who Niou viewed as the most bothersome out of Bunta's three triplet siblings.

"I am sorry though," Niou replied. He looked into Yuuki's violet eyes, which looked like they were about to flood with tears. "Will you please forgive me, Princess?"

**+Scene Change+**

"Hey Shiraishi."

"Yes Kintaro?"

"I have a really really good idea!"

Kintaro and Shiraishi were enjoying their takoyaki while watching reruns of last year's European Junior competition. The champion, Marui Yuusuke, was all over the screen, smirking at his opponents. The T.V. reporter had just announced that Marui Yuusuke would return to Kanagawa after spending three years overseas with his triplet siblings in both the US and Europe.

"What is your idea?" Shiraishi asked, giving a little sigh. Whenever Kintaro had genius ideas, they would always find themselves in trouble.

"The guy on the T.V. said that this Yuusuke guy and triplet siblings are coming back from Japan during the last year's European Junior, so doesn't that mean that they are in Kanagawa right now," Kintaro asked with a huge smile.

Shiraishi already knew where this was going.

"Kintaro, I am not going to let you chase this Marui Yuusuke kid to Kanagawa like how you chased Echizen Ryoma to Tokyo. You have school," Shiraishi replied with a stern voice.

"It's a Friday… we have the weekend and Monday is off as well because the faculty have to do something important or something," Kintaro yelled. "Let's goooo, Shiraiiiiiiiiishi!"

"Didn't you say that you didn't think Yuusuke was that good anyways? Why do you want to suddenly go?" Shiraishi asked, curious as to why Kintaro suddenly wanted to go face an opponent he did not think highly of. Then he realized it.

"Let's go, Shiraishi?" Shiraishi repeated to himself. Kintaro wanted Shiraishi to accompany him to Kanagawa to chase a freshman rookie. "WHEN DID I SAY I WAS GOING WITH YOU?" Shiraishi exclaimed.

Kintaro giggled and yelled, "We are going to Ka-na-ga-wa! Ka-na-ga-wa! Yaaaaaay!" Kintaro grabbed Shiraishi's arm and ran towards the Osaka bullet train towards Kanagawa.

Shiraishi pulled and yelled, but it was no use. Kintaro was too hyped up about it and since Kintaro knew that Shiraishi's bandages did not hide poison claws but rather a golden gaunter, Shiraishi did not have a method to calm the Super Rookie of the West.

"We're going to Ka-na-ga-wa!" Kintaro yelled as he continued to run as fast as the wind.

Shiraishi let out his last sigh. "I might as well accompany him so he doesn't get off at the wrong stop again. Three days in Kanagawa? I guess we could do that," he whispered to himself with defeat. "Wait, why am I going again?" he asked Kintaro.

Kintaro smiled and replied, "You'll see!"

**+Scene Change+**

When Ryoma, Momoshiro, and Sakuno finally realized that upperclassmen were allowed to arrive to the opening ceremony at a later time, they were just on time as they ran towards the assembly. Kaidoh had his uniform on and his bandana off- he was standing behind the podium on stage, about to address the school.

"Why is Kaidoh-senpai up there," Ryoma asked Momoshiro.

"Since he's captain now and we are the defending team, he has to make a speech during the first day of school," Momoshiro answered. "Viper looks so funny when he's serious." Ryoma and Sakuno nodded in agreement.

Kaidoh picked up the microphone. "I will keep this short and to the point," he hissed. "I am Kaidoh Kaoru, 3rd year captain of the Seigaku tennis club. We are the defending team for the Nationals this year. A lot of our senpais have graduated onto high school, leaving an eight man team with three. We are looking for five to six more regular members that can be dedicated in harsh training, long routines, and commitment." Kaidoh paused.

"This speech is so…" Sakuno whispered. She was cut off by Kaidoh continuing his speech.

"You can only tryout for the team if I add your name to the regular rankings match. If you want your name on there, you better show that you can handle it during these next two days. 1st years are allowed to try out- but you fail, take your tears to your mommy, not me or anyone else in the club. Don't show up unless you have what it takes- not THINK that you have what it takes, or else you will be wasting my time."

The assembly hall was quiet for a moment. Then, Ryoma and Momoshiro started clapping, followed by the entire student body applauding as well. Kaidoh gave one last look to the crowd (though some claim that it was more of a last glare rather than a last look…), and then walked off stage. Throughout the crowd, students were whispering to each other about the tennis captain.

"That guy… is so cool!" yelled a 2nd year student with long light blue hair and green eyes. He was smiling after he heard Kaidoh's speech, which he thought was wonderful. "I- Nishita Takumi, will join the tennis team this year and get a regular position!" he continued.

"I like his attitude," said a 3rd year volleyball player with maroon colored hair and hazel eyes. He was really tall- about the height of Chotaro Otori from Hyotei which was 6'1". This guy was a tad bit shorter though, so he most likely stood at somewhere between 5'9" and 6 feet tall.

"I wonder if this captain enjoys surfing," a 3rd year purple haired surfer asked. He was about the same high as the 3rd year volleyball player as well, but this purple haired guy had two girls around him, one on each arm. "I probably never saw him around since he is so focused in tennis," the surfer noted.

"How arrogant," a tall black haired transfer student said. He was a 3rd year, but recently transferred from Los Angeles, California. His ebony colored eyes seemed to be filled with mystery. It was the first time anyone in Japan have seen the strange Japanese-American transfer student, so males and females, students and teachers were curious about who he was.

"I'm going to get into those regular rankings," the four said in unison, but unknown to the fact that it occurred since they were strangers to each other, each standing in a different area in the assembly hall.

**[Chapter 4 – Reunion: END]**

I'm not sure if Japan has a two day weekend... and I'm too lazy to look it up too ):

*On a roll here in writing this fanfic* - I'll reveal Niou's horrible 'trick' on Yuuki in the next few chapters... or maybe a little later on (;

& I was debating to myself if introducing four new OCs in one chapter was a good idea or not... I thought it might have been too much for a reader to digest, but I decided to anyways because by introducing them early on, I have more time to describe and develop their character throughout the fanfic :D

Thanks for the reviews- I might not reply to all of them, but I definitely do read them all!

I've also been reading Hana-Kimi again- I love Sano Izumi's character and... NAKATSU! So cute!


	5. Thoughts

**[Princess Revolution]**

_A message arrives from abroad for Ryoma. Kintaro and Shiraishi arrive in Tokyo and the new faces enter the tennis courts… only to be greeted by Kaidoh's idea of a 'warm up'!_

**[Chapter 5 – Thoughts]**

After Kaidoh's speech, the students at Seigaku were instructed to go to their homerooms. On the way, Ryoma, Momoshiro, and Sakuno caught up to the tennis team captain. Momoshiro hit Kaidoh's back and said, "That was so you, Viper."

"It was very fierce," Sakuno whispered to Kaidoh. She did not want to be that loud- it would be a very difficult situation if the scary senpai got mad at her.

"Senpai, I'll be skipping practice today." Ryoma asked. "I suddenly remembered that I had to pick up an important mail."

Kaidoh glared at him. "It's not a good example for a regular to be absent during the first day," he hissed. "I'm going to make the new members do something really fun today too."

Momoshiro smiled and replied, "We can just dress up Horio up again!" Kaidoh was not amused.

"Show up first thing tomorrow morning then, Echizen. If you are late, I will make you run 50 laps around the school," Kaidoh replied.

"Thanks buchou," Ryoma replied.

The four went to their classes and the school day went by in a flash. Ryoma thought about his morning match all day. He did not understand why he was in the process of losing to Marui Yuuki. Ballet tennis was… so different. Ryoma did not understand how Yuuki could master such a style without being as flexible as the acrobatic Eiji-senpai.

When the last bell rang, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom. Sakuno seemed to had something to say to him, but he was too distracted by with his thoughts on the match with Yuuki and the letter his dad told him to rush home to open. Apparently it was something very, very important.

Ryoma arrived home, finding both his parents and cousin Meiko sitting in the dining table. On the center of the table was a letter that was from the USA.

"I'm home," Ryoma replied, his eyes glued on the letter.

His father, Nanjiro was laughing. "Open that letter- I think I might know what is inside already though." Ryoma's mother handed Ryoma the envelope addressed to the 'Echizen Family.' There was no name for the sender.

Ryoma opened the envelope. When the letter inside- a single sheet of paper, was opened and Ryoma saw the words, his eyes widened.

"Read it outloud!" Nanjiro yelled, smirking at his son.

Ryoma sighed. He read outloud:

_Long time no see, Chibisuke-_

_Come visit me in New York. There's something interesting going on._

_Show up, or I'll fly to Japan and drag you here._

_- Ryoga_

_P.S._

_Bring the old man along and make sure you both have rackets._

**+Scene Change+**

Kintaro and Shiraishi stepped off the bullet train from Osaka to Tokyo.

"That was so fast, Shiraishi. The train was too fast… I feel sick," Kintaro cried while holding onto Shiraishi to keep his balance.

"Kin-chan, it was your ideas so you can't be complaining," Shiraishi replied. "So where in Tokyo are we going?" he asked.

"Hm, let's first find Koshimae!" Kintaro yelled. "He can help us!"

"We should go to Seigaku then," Shiraishi replied. He pulled out his cell phone and searched up the directions towards Seigaku from the train station. "Okay Kin-chan, I know how to get there. Let's go."

**+Scene Change+**

After the last bell, 2nd year Nishita Takumi arrived to the Seigaku tennis courts, ready to make the team. Nishita had not been participating in a student activity in his freshman year, thus he was looking for something to do. Tennis seamed interesting, and the captain was super cool… but Nishita had never picked up a tennis racket before. Ever.

He spotted Momoshiro Takeshi- the vice captain. He had spoken to Momo-senpai on his first day of school last year- he was lost and could not find the gymnasium. "He probably doesn't remember me, hehehe," Nishita said to himself as he walked towards where the new members were meeting, waiting for Kaidoh-buchou to show up. Nishita spotted the infamous 3rd year, Morita Asahi among the crowd.

Morita Asahi would have been the volleyball team's captain this year but he got into a very violet fight on the streets a month ago causing the coach to kick him off of the team. "Tennis and volleyball seem similar. I'll give it a shot," Morita said to himself. He caught the green eyed 2nd year staring at him, and asked, "What are you staring at shorty?"

Nishita smiled- he was always called short for a boy because he was only 5'3" while his two older brothers reach 5'6" when they were his age. "So cool…" he replied, still staring at the glaring Morita. "I'm Nishita Takumi, nice to meet you senpai." Nishita held out his hand, ready for a shake. Morita ignored him though.

"I'm not here to make friends," Morita announced in a somewhat loud voice, drawing attention from the other new members. Nishita, still smiling, placed his hand back to his side.

"Isn't that a 3rd year?" someone within the crowd whispered. "Won't he have a hard time getting on the team?"

"Yeah, I heard he was kicked off from volleyball for violence," someone else whispered. "I hope he doesn't cause trouble on the tennis team."

Morita was used to the gossiping students at Seigaku. Most people had bad impressions of him- Morita had been in Kaidoh's physical education class when they were 1st years, though they never had a conversation. However, Kaidoh was present the day Morita caused a 2nd year girl to faint after hitting her with a ball while they were playing dodge ball. "I guess that is not a really good impression, but whatever," Morita said to himself, while ignoring the gossiping students around him.

"You guys are just worried that Morita-senpai will kick your asses," Nishita said sternly. Everyone stared at the light blue haired 2nd year. "If you were so confident on your abilities, you wouldn't need to talk trash about your senpai."

The ones who were making comments about Morita looked away. Morita looked over at Nishita. "What a strange kid," Morita said. Before anything could be said, Kaidoh arrived to the courts in his Seigaku jersey and a red bandana on his head.

There were about 40 total new tennis club members, including the 2nd year Nishita Takumi, the 3rd year Morita Asahi, the 3rd year surfer, and the mysterious 3rd year transfer student. Seeing a large amount of 3rd years present, Kaidoh was a bit disappointed.

"Do you know what trying out during your 3rd year as a new member means?" Kaidoh asked. Everyone remained silent. "It means that you did not bother during your first two years and you are probably only doing it because we were the winners of the Nationals last year," he hissed. "If you have a mindset like that, please kindly leave before something bad happens to you."

With that, about 15 of the 40 total new tennis members left- the majority being 3rd years. Nishita, Morita, the surfer, and the transfer students stayed.

"We will start this year's training of the new students with laps around the tennis courts. Please run 20 right this moment- it's a light warm up and a race," Kaidoh announced, causing a few 1st years to react with horror. He gave a look to the new members, who immediately ran outside of the gate and readied themselves for running 20 laps. "READY. SET, GO!" Kaidoh yelled. The 30new members started their lap.

"Heh, so funny," Horio yelled, staring at the new members. "I'm glad Tezuka-buchou didn't make us do things like that last year." Kaidoh heard it and glared at Horio with a look that said 'DO YOU WANT TO JOIN THEM?' Horio looked away, embarrassed and scared at the same time.

"Hey, that blue haired guy is pretty fast," Momoshiro noted, staring at the 2nd year Nishita, who was a good 5 feet away from the rest of the new members running. "He's really fast… kind of like Kenya from Shitenhoji!"

"How is that kid so fast…" Morita whispered to himself, barely able to keep himself up front. He was the 4th person so far, behind some random 1st year, a random 2nd year student, the 3rd year transfer student, and Nishita, who was not breaking a sweat at all though he was running like a maniac. Morita passed the 1st and 2nd years, about to go head on head with the transfer student, who was not getting tired either.

The new members turned their 9th lap, and about 2/3s of them have dropped out. Nishita, being called 'Blue Flash' by the onlookers, who were amazed that someone could run as fast as the blue haired Nishita could. Morita and the black haired transfer student were running head to head, fighting for second and third place in finishing since they both realized that it was not worth it to chase after that speed master.

"I WON'T LOSE IN THIS RACE OF STAMINA!" Morita yelled at the transfer student, who just glared back at him. "WHAT'S THE MATTER, CAN'T SAY ANYTHING BACK?" Morita continued, provoking the transfer student, who Morita wished to break the focus of.

"You talk too much," the transfer student replied while he as he sped up, going pass Morita, who was struggling to keep up. By now, it was only four students left at the 16th lap- Nishita who was still not breaking a sweat, Morita and the transfer student, and the purple haired surfer.

"Keita-sama! You can do it!" yelled a group of females watching by, cheering for the surfer. He slowed down as he passed the girls, winking at them with his gorgeous blue eyes. "KYAHH, Tsukimori Keita-sama!" they yelled, swooning. "We love you... do your best!"

At the last lap, Nishita was still in the lead followed by the transfer student, Morita, and then Tsukimori. "They're not half bad," Momoshiro stated to Kaidoh, who kept silent and continued watching four remaining runners. "This is the last turn," Momoshiro said.

Nishita turned the corner first, with cheers from tennis club members who have developed a respect for the Blue Flash. Behind him came the three 3rd year- the transfer student, Morita, and Tsukimori all running at the same pace. Everyone wondered who would surpass the other.

The 2nd year reached the finish line first, followed by Morita, then the transfer student and then the surfer Tsukimori who was greeted by his fans who provided him with water bottles and towels. Morita sat down on the floor… and then fell asleep.

"Not bad," Momoshiro said to Kaidoh. "I can't believe Morita fell asleep after running those laps," Momoshiro laughed.

"Too slow," Kaidoh replied, glaring at the winning 2nd year. "Hey, 2nd year, come here," he yelled at Nishita, who was surprised that the captain called him over.

"Yes?" Nishita asked, curious as to what the captain wanted to say to him.

"Right now, you were not running at your fastest," Kaidoh said bluntly, surprising the entire courts.

"What? He was really fast right now but he can run faster?" yelled Arai, who had joined the crowd in observing the new members run the race.

Nishita laughed. "You caught me," he replied.

Kaidoh looked kind of angry. "Why were you not running the fastest you could?" he asked.

"Because, if I go as fast as I could, I would hurt my knees," Nishita replied truthfully. "I was gifted with speed, but I must be careful not to overdo it."

Kaidoh nodded, his anger fading away. The captain had thought the 2nd year was just holding it in because he did not want to show the team what his true abilities were. However, the 2nd year had just proven himself to be someone responsible who knew his limits. "Very well then," Kaidoh replied.

"Kaidoh-kun, you're a pretty good captain," Shiraishi said as he and Kintaro entered the courts.

"We saw everything!" Kintaro yelled. "So cool!"

"Ehh!" Momoshiro exclaimed. "Shitenhoji's Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Tooyoma Kintaro? What are you two doing here?" he asked.

Shiraishi smiled. "Long story," he replied, pointing at Kintaro, who was smiling. Kaidoh and Momoshiro nodded, partly understanding why they were here in Tokyo rather than Osaka. Kintaro probably dragged him here to chase Echizen.

"Where is Koshimae?" Kintaro asked, looking around. He caught the eye of Nishita, who smiled and waved at Kintaro. "Oh, it's the fast guy!" Kintaro yelled as he ran over to talk to his fellow 2nd year.

" He went home early today because he had something important to do," Momoshiro explained in a voice loud enough for Kintaro to hear. "Echizen... he also basically lost a match to Marui Yuuki this morning."

With the mention of the last name 'Marui,' Kintaro and Shiraishi turned towards each other with their eyes meeting. "That Marui you're talking about, could he be the sibling of the guy from the Euro Junior last year?" Shiraishi asked, curious as to why the champion with family in Rikkaidai were here at Seigaku.

"Yeah, I guess so according to Inui-senpai who told us about them," Momoshiro replied, surprised that Shiraishi knew of the Marui Triplets. "You heard of the Marui triplets before?"

Kintaro nodded after shaking hands with Nishita. "We saw one named Yuusuke on screen- I didn't think he was that good… wait. HOW DID KOSHIMAE LOSE?" he cried. He looked like a little puppy that had just gotten his favorite toy taken away from him.

"That is unbelievable and a bit disturbing," Shiraishi announced. "Because for someone to outplay Echizen Ryoma, the one who defeated Yukimura last year at the National... how is that Marui so good anyways?" he asked.

"She played- or copied, some weird style of tennis called Ballet Tennis," Momoshiro replied. "Apparently her younger sister, Yuna, played with that style but Yuuki was able to copy it with mastery or something along that line."

"Ballet tennis?" Shiraishi asked. "I have heard of that somewhere before... I just can't remember where exactly I heard of that," he continued, lost in his thoughts.

"I've never heard of something like Ballet Tennis until this morning," Kaidoh said. "Doesn't sound convincing- the power shot Marui Yuuki hit this morning was probably the only decent move from that style."

"I feel like I have heard of it before," Momoshiro announce. "I think it is related to the female division of tennis."

"Hmmmmm," everyone thought. They couldn't figure out the origin of Marui Yuna's tennis style that Marui Yuuki could replicate perfectly.

Meanwhile, from the group of new tennis club members, the 3rd year transfer student stood, eyes analyzing the team's captain and vice captain talking to the Shitenhoji members.

"They're all thinking way too hard when the answers to all of their questions are right in front of their faces," the transfer student said to himself, disappointed that he was the only one who saw the truth.

**[Chapter 5 – Thoughts]**

Wew.

This was a long chapter- longest yet! For those who read the PoT manga, the epilogue in the original series, set during the time period that this FF is base on, shows Echizen Ryoma in the USA. I wanted to incorporate the official story line into the FF... so everyone can pretty much guess what happens to Ryoma after this chapter... :C

But don't worry, he'll be back! Echizen Ryoma is the Prince of Tennis after all!

I couldn't think of a good name for this chapter's title... so I just named it 'Thoughts.'

ALSO, FANFIC UPLOAD FEATURE, Y U NO WORK FOR 18 HRS Q_Q

Neon Genesis also suggested that I introduce the four OCs gradually- and I guess it was awkward to just introduce them all in the last chapter without having them doing anything except talking. Thus, I introduced mostly Nishita Takumi & Morita Asahi in this chapter (the spunky 2nd year who's personality is on par with Eiji/Kintaro... and the misunderstood & powerful 3rd year) through their actions: Nishita doesn't take bullying + knows his limits... and very cute & Morita is kind of the laid back guy... but works hard when he wants to~

And don't kill me but... our triplets don't appear anywhere in this chapter! xD - I like to keep my chapters around 2K words, and I had to explain how Ryoma leaves for the US, what happens when Kintaro and Shiraishi appear... and show the dedication & some of the skills/personalities of the new OCs... DON'T WORRY, THERE WILL BE MORE MARUI TRIPLET GOODNESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

P.S. Regarding my note from a few chapters ago about Marui Yuna x SOMEONE poll... I got some PMs about it and the results are clear! The person that will be interested in the Noble Lady will be revealed in the next few chapters as well! (:


	6. Impact

**[Princess Revolution]**

_Ryoga's letter won't leave Ryoma's mind… but he makes a decision! Yuuki and Yuna head to Kanagawa for the 3 day weekend, only to have Niou plan a secret surprise for them? And Kaidoh looks over his regular ranking tournament draft in his room but…?_

**[Chapter 6 – Impact]**

Ryoma laid on bed, thinking about everything that happened today. It was the first day of his 2nd year at Seigaku, but it felt like too much happened for it to be just one day in the school year. Just this morning, he was losing to Marui's younger brother that transferred to Seigaku, Kaidoh made a speech in front of the school, and he received a calling from his brother for both himself and their old man to travel to America.

"Just what the heck is going on," he said to himself, unable to figure out what his older brother had in plan for them. The letter (that was actually a short messaged) mentioned Ryoga traveling to Japan to drag them over if they did not come, and surely Ryoma thought that would be a pain to deal with.

It also had to do with improving himself. Ryoga mentioned bringing rackets to whatever interesting thing he was talking about- maybe this interesting thing would improve his tennis play.

"When I come back from whatever he has in planned, I won't be losing that embarrassingly to that Marui Yuuki again," he said to himself. "I didn't use the Samurai Drive on him though… but would he have been able to return that?" he continued.

Ryoma blinked, and decided. He wanted to be fully prepared for a rematch with that monster, and he did not want to take any chances even though he still had his powerful Samurai Drive up his sleeve. He got out of his bed, left his room and walked towards the living room where his old man was sitting down reading gravure magazines.

"Hey," Ryoma said.

Nanjiro knew Ryoma was there, but did not bother looking up from his magazine. He sat, waiting for his son's response.

"Let's go to New York."

**+Scene Change+**

Yuuki and Yuna sat next to each other on the bullet train from Tokyo to Kanagawa. Niou sat across from them in their seats of which were facing each other. The seat next to Niou's was empty- he sat by the window directly across from Yuuki who also sat by the window.

Yuuki stared at the Tokyo night sky outside. He thought about what happened today with Niou- Niou asked him for forgiveness, and the moment it was asked, he couldn't hold back the tears in response. Yuuki looked over to Yuna, who was fast asleep. His younger sister had not intervened between himself and Niou after Niou asked for forgiveness, but Yuuki himself was lost from words. That scene in the park merely ended with Niou saying, "If you cannot forgive me now, I can still wait."

Now Niou was staring at Yuuki. "I heard that you and Yuna went straight to Tokyo to live with your aunt after returning from America. It's been a few years since you've returned to Kanagawa, right?" Niou asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah it has been a while," Yuuki replied, unenthusiastically.

"So you haven't seen Bunta for that long too since the boarding school you guys attended was strict about international travel, right?" Niou asked.

"I guess so."

Niou grabbed his phone out and sent a message to Kuwahara Jackal, who he believed Bunta was with since they were best friends that spent a lot of time together. Niou asked Jackal to bring Bunta to the bullet train station for a surprise meeting between Bunta and his two youngest siblings- placing emphasis on the surprise part.

"Have you heard about the kid at Rikkai that will be Yuusuke's captain?" Niou asked. Yuuki shook her head. "The kid is Kirihara Akaya- our junior ace last year," Niou continued as his phone beeped. He quickly checked his text message inbox and found that Jackal had agreed to the surprised and was on the process of luring Bunta to the station with the incentive that Bunta will be treated to an all he can eat buffet next weekend. Niou double checked that Jackal was going through with the plan and looked back up at Yuuki, who was trying to remember who Kirihara Akaya was.

"Oh, that guy," Yuuki replied, finally realizing who he was. The Marui triplets watched recordings of the tennis tournaments from a year ago, including the National Tournament. "He seems very arrogant," Yuuki continued, causing Niou to smile at that comment.

"Puri."

**+Scene Change+**

Kaidoh stared at the paper on his desk. It was a Friday night, and it was unusual for him to be in his room at home rather than practicing his tennis or doing rigorous training. This night, though, was an important exception. The paper he stared down at was the paper where he would create the regular ranking match to determine this year's regulars. He thought back about what Ryusaki-sensei said to him and Momoshiro before he left school today.

"Kaidoh, pick the players carefully," she had warned them. "A lot of 3rd years have graduated, but that does not mean the other schools are going to get soft," Coach Ryusaki continued.

"We need to beware of all of last year's Junior Aces- and Super Rookies as well," Kaidoh replied.

"Exactly," Coach Ryusaki said. "But can you name the most troublesome ones?" she asked.

"St. Rudolph's Fuji Yuta, Hyoutei's Hiyoshi Wakashi, Rikkaidai's Kirihara Akaya," Momoshiro replied with ease. "Fuji-senpai told me about how his brother was training really hard for his 3rd year."

"Shitenhoji's Zaizen Hikaru and Toyoma Kintaro," Kaidoh continued. "And the skilled 1st year iceman Liliadent Krauser- now a 2nd year, who sources say transferred to one of these listed schools, though which one still remains a secret."

"Impressive," she announced, glad that her Captain and Vice Captain were on top of their game. "But you're forgetting a school," she said gravely.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro stared at each other. They were not sure which school they had forgotten to name- they had listed all of the strong school teams that they remembered from last year. Did Ryusaki-sensei hear about a strong team that did not make an appearance last year?

Coach Ryusaki laughed. "Seishun Gakuen: Kaidoh Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi and that Super Rookie," she replied.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro smiled. "Echizen, yeah I guess we forgot about him and even ourselves," Momoshiro replied, laughing a bit. He was glad that his Coach praised himself and Kaidoh.

"Oh no, I was not talking about Ryoma- I was talking about that new 1st year Ryoma played that match with this morning," she replied, surprising the two 3rd years. "Besides, apparently something important is going to happen to Ryoma and his dad."

"What?" Kaidoh asked.

"His father, Nanjirou told me the minimum- which means he barely told me anything," she replied with a sigh. "I expected that, but I think Ryoma will be telling you two tomorrow."

Kaidoh's chain of thoughts was interrupted by a loud slam that's source was the opening of his door. He sighed and turned around, seeing two Shitenhoji players in HIS pajamas (though, Kintaro was wearing Kaidoh's pajamas from elementary school…). "I had forgotten that you guys were invading my house this weekend," he hissed.

"Sorry for the trouble, Kaidoh," Shiraishi replied with a smile. "We came here with a very short notice, we forgot to bring enough cash for a hotel and we did not bring anything along either," Shiraishi continued as Kintaro ran passed him and started jumping on top of Kaidoh's bed.

"YOUR BED IS VERY BOUNCY," Kintaro yelled as he jumped up and down.

"Kin-chan!" Shiraishi yelled as he tried to pull Kintaro off of Kaidoh's bed. Kaidoh looked as if he was about to murder Kintaro, who was still happily jumping on Kaidoh's bed. Shiraishi noticed this, and grabbed Kintaro's arm, pulling him off the bed. However, they both fell upon an angry Kaidoh, who was enraged even further.

"YOU **************," Kaidoh screamed. "IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL ************************* TO YOU TWO," he yelled, his eyes filled with flames.

"Shiraiiiiiiiishi, he's scary," Kintaro stated as he hid behind Shiraishi.

Shiraishi was about to reply to Kaidoh, but then he noticed the paper Kaidoh was looking at- the Seigaku ranking tournament participants. Shiraishi saw the characters: "MA-RU" under one of the boxes. He turned toward Kaidoh, who had noticed that Shiraishi saw the paper.

"So you're going to bet on that Super Rookie," Shiraishi stated. "The Princess, Marui Yuuki, was it? He looked really girly." Kintaro laughed at Shiraishi, remembering how his senpai said that if Marui Yuusuke was a girl, then he would be really pretty.

"Having that nickname is a disgrace," Kaidoh hissed. "It sounds dumb, and he himself should be embarrassed to be called that."

"Marui Yuuki looks decent though," Shiraishi commented. "He might give Kin-chan and Hikaru a rough time if Seigaku can make it to the Nationals again."

"If Seigaku can make it to the Nationals? That's a given… the real question is if Zaizen Hikaru can lead Shitenhoji there," Kaidoh replied, noticing that Shiraishi's statement implied that Shitenhoji's spot in the Nationals was guaranteed.

Shiraishi laughed. "Just kidding. Calm down Kaidoh- but it seems like Marui Yuuki had an impact on you today. I can't believe he was winning against Echizen Ryoma."

"Koshimae didn't use his new moves though!" Kintaro exclaimed. "There was no… Teni Muhou, Samurai Drive… and the newer ones!"

"Still, to be winning against Echizen even while he played without those moves is a great accomplishment," Shiraishi noted. "It was a good decision to allow for a 1st year to participate in the regular rankings."

**[Chapter 6: Impact – END]**

I was really busy this past week and a half and I was sick, so it was hard to write fanfics. I'm still sick, so it might be a little while until I write the next chapter. xxxx


	7. Revelations

**[Princess Revolution]**

_Yuna's true feelings towards Niou are…? Meanwhile in Tokyo, Kintaro and Shiraishi visit the street tennis courts and finds out a shocking connection!_

**[Chapter 7 – Revelations]**

Half an hour before the bullet train arrived to Kanagawa, Yuuki excused himself to use the restroom. Yuna had woken up a few minutes before her older brother went to do his business and now she was glaring at Niou, who looked back with a cunning smile.

"You haven't changed at all, Niou," Yuna announced as she gave Niou a fake smile.

"Neither have you. You've dropped the honorifics the moment we are alone? My, my, Yuna-chaan, you're so cute," Niou replied sarcastically. "It's so ironic how you act all respectful and call me 'Niou-senpai' when other people are around."

"I see that you're still as full of excuses as you were three years ago Niou," Yuna replied harshly. "I have really good insight- I knew you were an asshole the moment we met you during our joint-family summer vacation trip to Okinawa."

"Yuna-chan, why are you so bitter about what happened then?" Niou asked, raising his voice a bit. "I will make it up for Yuuki, so you should just mind your little business you prick."

Yuna started laughing. "Me, a prink?" she repeated with a tone filled with mockery. "Niou, you're the one famous as the Genius Swindler on the courts, but I would beg to differ and say that you are like that always. I mean, you did prove yourself to be quiet a lying asshole when you made Yuuki-"

"Yuna, why are you so full of bullshit?" Niou asked abruptly, interrupting Yuna's sentence. "Has anyone told you that you act like a total bitch?"

"I could say the same to you… you asshole," Yuna replied angrily. "Why do you not admit that you were the one that scarred Yuuki's tennis career the moment it started?"

By now, both Niou and Yuna were up on their feet as if they were ready to physically attack each other. Niou was about to respond to Yuna, but then noticed Yuuki walking back from the restroom, staring at the two.

Niou gave Yuna a look that signified Yuuki's return, and they both sat back down on their seats. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes," he whispered to her. "Let's get there in one piece so we don't make people worry."

As much as Yuna disliked and usually disagreed with Niou, Yuna nodded this time accepting his request. After all, it was for the sake of keeping the delicate peace between the two Marui siblings, and the Trickster Niou.

None of them knew that this peace would be easily shattered the moment they stepped off of the train and into Kanagawa, the place where the scene was set for disaster.

**+Scene Change+**

Kintaro and Shiraishi stood outside of Kaidoh's house's door. They were just asked by Kaidoh to take a walk outside to calm themselves after Kintaro proceeded in attempting to go to Kaidoh's roof by climbing outside of his window and onto some water pipes. The request was specifically for Kintaro, but Shiraishi tagged along to make sure his kouhai would not get into any more trouble.

They walked for about fifteen minutes when they reached the public tennis courts located in a park above ground level, accessed by steps. Kaidoh had suggested walking there to cool off, so the two did so. It was almost midnight by now, but Kintaro was still filled with energy. They walked up the steps and noticed that there were still people here, even though it was getting late.

"Shiraishiiiii, let's play!" Kintaro yelled as he pulled out his racket from the backpack that served as a bag he always carried to hold his red racket.

"I think this place is only for doubles," Shiraishi announced as he noticed how the players on the tennis courts were all playing doubles.

Kintaro frowned but then spotted a familiar figure sitting on a bench nearby with blue-grey hair sitting next to a bigger guy holding two tennis bags. They noticed Kintaro staring, and turned to face the Super Rookie of the West and the ex-Shitenhoji captain.

"Oh, what a coincidence seeing you here, Atobe-san," Shiraishi greeted as he saw the two Hyoutei students- Kabaji was in his 3rd year while Atobe was attending Hyoutei's high school division. "And hello there Kabaji-san!"

"Osu," Kabaji replied.

"What do we have here?" Atobe asked while analyzing the situation. "What are two garbage Osaka players doing in Tokyo in the middle of the night?"

Shiraishi smiled- Atobe's arrogance did not changed even after he graduate from Hyoutei junior high. "It's a long story, but it has to do with tennis… and Kintaro," Shiraishi replied. Atobe nodded, understanding how Shiraishi always had his hands full because of his wild kouhai. "I was silly to forget my racket though… but we did leave in a short notice. What are you two doing here?" Shiraishi continued.

"I was called out by my cousin… he said he wanted me to give him some tennis tips," Atobe answered. "I was surprised that he didn't invite me over to his tennis courts, though. For some reason, he pestered to meet here… though Asahi is late, as usual."

"Oh I see," Shiraishi replied. "He plays tennis as well?"

"He was a volleyball player, but got into trouble so he can't play it anymore. Ore-sama suggested that he try out tennis," Atobe answered. "I was kind enough to look after my younger cousin.

"Wow that's really nice," Kintaro yelled. "What's he like?"

"His personality is a mix of the arrogant Hiyoshi and a tad bit like the sleepy Jirou," Atobe answered. "Asahi was originally going to attend Hyoutei, but he told our grandfather that the school wasn't big enough for two kings on the tennis courts."

"Originally going to attend?" Shiraishi asked.

"He's a 3rd year at Seigaku now," Atobe replied. "Ironically, he ended up playing volleyball but got kicked off the team for violence of something silly along those lines."

"Seigaku?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't there that new guy named Morita trying out for a regular spot," Shiraishi asked, turning to Kintaro, who only looked at Shiraishi with a confused face. Kintaro was too busy a few hours ago talking with that blue haired 2nd year, Nishita Takumi… whose name Kintaro was having trouble remembering as well.

"You know of ore-sama's bratty cousin?" Atobe asked, noticing Shiraishi and Kintaro trying to place a face on his description of his cousin.

"Now, now, Keigo-nii, won't you stop talking about me behind my back?"

Morita Asahi, the very 3rd year red headed student at Seigaku Shiraishi just mentioned, arrived along with Nishita Takeshi behind him. When Kintaro saw Nishita, he remembered making friends with him earlier today and ran towards the surprised 2nd year.

"SAIDEN!*" Kintaro yelled as jumped on Nishita. "Let's play a game to see how good you are!"

"Saiden?" Morita replied staring at Kintaro who pointed his racket towards Nishta's face, wanting to challenge his new friend to see how good at tennis he was. "Doesn't that kid mean Nishita?"

"You'll have to excuse Kintaro- he's not really good at grasping the Japanese language," Shiraishi replied. "Nice to meet you, I am the former captain of Shitenhoji's tennis club."

"Pleasure to meet you, Shiraishi," Morita replied. "Morita here."

"You're late, Asahi," Atobe announced smirking at his cousin.

"I bumped into this annoying runt on the way here around 10," Morita explained while looking towards Nishita, who was kindly refusing Kintaro's challenge but laughing as hard as his blue haired friend was. "He started asking me questions but when I ignored him and walked away, he started following me."

"It's your own fault, you know, Asahi," Atobe replied with a smirk. "Because you chose to go to a school like Seigaku, you are stuck with this 2nd year. That is why Ore-sama suggested you to attend my Hyoutei- you could even have played your volleyball there."

"Not this again," Morita complained as he rolled his eyes. Atobe caught this, but decided to ignore it. Atobe snapped, drawing the attention of everyone around him, including Kintaro and Nishita. He signaled for those two 2nd years to walk to him and they did after being confused for a slight moment of what their senpai wanted them to do (it was only because Shiraishi did the hand movement that meant 'come here,' though).

"I heard some really disturbing news a few hours ago," Atobe announced, his tone of voice filled with complete seriousness. "I heard that the Prince was losing pretty badly to some new freshman?"

Shiraishi and Kintaro looked at each other. "We heard about it too- apparently that kid is Rikkai's Marui's younger brother," Shiraishi replied, then turning towards Morita and Nishita. "Did you two happen to see it?"

"New tennis club members were not required to go to the morning practice," Nishita replied. "Actually it was more like I wasn't aware of it… how about you Mori-senpai?"

Morita's eyebrow raised. "Mori-senpai? You runt, I'm not like Momo-senpai. It is MoriTA-senpai, don't forget about the TA," he yelled to Nishita, who only smiled it off. "But Shiraishi-san, I wasn't there either but a lot of people were talking about it."

"I need to get this confirmed," Atobe announced. "Oi, Kabaji."

"Osu."

"Call Tezuka- I know he's in Germany and tell him that I will be flying to Germany tomorrow morning- on Saturday. Asahi, want to tag along?"

"Sure," Morita replied casually as if last minute planned international flights for the next day were common for him. Kintaro and Nishita, however just stood there, surprised at what was just announced. Shiraishi would have been shocked too, but he had heard about how filthy rich the Atobe family (and their Morita relatives) were.

"Wow, Mori-senpai… is the Morita family that rich?" Nishita asked curiously. He had not known about his senpai's family and financial status- Nishita believed Morita was just another common middle class middle school student like him.

"What did I say about not giving me nicknames, Nishita?" Morita replied, a bit annoyed at his kouhai. Atobe caught on his cousin's dislike of this 2nd year and smirked.

"Aw, chill a bit Mori-senpai," Nishita replied, laughing a little bit. "I mean, we are both going to make it to the regulars position for the tennis team… so we should just start being friendly with each other right from the start."

"Ah, what an arrogant 2nd year," Atobe announce with a mocking tone, laughing at Nishita's comment. "You already think that you can take a regular position? Ore-sama, Atobe Keigo, disagrees."

"Well I am someone who loves stealing the spotlight from others," Nishita announced deviously.

"Is that so?" Atobe replied, "Most likely too arrogant, but a bit like my kouhai you might face if you can make it into the regular position at Seigaku."

"Why not just play me on the courts right now, Atobe-senpai?"

"Prove that you're worth it first- I'm not here to babysit my cousin's kouhai," Atobe answered. He turned over to Shiraishi and said, "Shiraishi, you understand the situation if the rumor about that Prince's lost is true, right?"

"Yeah," Shiraishi replied as he nodded. "It will be quite interesting if it's true, but we will need to watch out for Marui's brother then."

"Shiraiiiiishi," Kintaro yelled while pulling his hair. "What are you two saying? It sounds too confusing for my head to understand! It's about tennis right?"

"If that kid is as good as they say, he will probably be inviting to _that_," Atobe replied, his voice's tone suddenly turning a bit more serious than before. "Don't you remember, you wild child? The cage of monsters… in the living hell we managed to conquer last year?"

Kintaro's eyes widened. "Wait… do you mean…" he started.

'The Under 17 Training Camp… we were able to overcome the strongest players there, but the whole experience itself was not as easy as we expected," Shiraishi finished. "If Marui's brother is stronger than Echizen Ryoma, then the camp will get more exciting…"

"But we, the now high school 1st years, as well as people like Tokugawa in their 3rd year of high school, will be a lot stronger," Atobe finished. "We high schoolers are not weak- the new Marui kid will just be a bit difficult because we the 1st years will not have played him in the junior high tournament."

"I'm surprised you're worried though, Atobe," Shiraishi admitted. "It's not like you to be worried about a kouhai beating you in tennis."

"That's what I thought before I met Echizen," Atobe admitted. Shiraishi nodded, understanding the King. "Anyhow, enough small talking here- Asahi, our private jet will be arriving at your mansion tomorrow morning at 10AM sharp. Don't be late- we need to rush to Germany," Atobe said to Morita. He snapped his finger and walked away, with Kabaji following behind him.

"Wait, why does he want to go to Germany with Mori-senpai to find out information about someone Tezuka doesn't know as of yet?"

Everyone turned towards Kintaro, who's remark was simple yet filled with a fact that his senpais overlooked because of their long discussion about… whatever came up.

Morita sighed. "I'll call Atobe…"

**[Chapter 7 – Revelations: END]**

*Saiden is a stretch for the pronunciation of Nishita. Like how Kintaro calls Echizen, Koshimae, I wanted to incorporate that into this FF as well… though Saiden is not 100% accurate.

Also, so far it may seem like there's too many scenes going on at the same time- from Kanagawa to Kaidoh's house to the street tennis courts. All of the characters with a role will be making their appearance soon so the scene change will not happen as much either!


End file.
